


Happy New Year

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Get Together, M/M, news year's resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny's a new year's resolution kind of guy, so he's here to stick to it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Happy New Year

Rafael stops short at the end of the hallway leading to his office. It's barely seven in the morning, and Sonny Carisi is leaning against the wall next to his door, head tipped back and eyes closed like he's sleeping on his feet. "You know, I have a phone," he says when he recovers from the way the wan light in the hallway somehow makes Sonny look damn near ethereal. 

Sonny opens his eyes and gives Rafael a bright grin. "Hey, counselor. I was hoping I'd beat you in."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Not case-related," Sonny says, his grin going up a notch at Rafael's eye roll. "I know you already figured that out," he adds before Rafael can say it himself. 

"I'm only a single cup of coffee in. Choose your next words carefully."

Sonny chuckles but stays quiet until Rafael opens his office door and waves Sonny in behind him. "It's a new year," he says. 

"The third day of one, in fact," Rafael replies, still unsure what's going on. He puts his briefcase on his conference table and walks over to the coffee pot, pouring himself his second cup of the day. He holds the pot up in offer, and pours another cup when Sonny nods. 

"I knew you had it on a timer," Sonny says as he accepts his coffee. "I figured you had to in order to stay as caffeinated as you do."

"Is that why you're here?" Rafael asks, leaning against the front of his desk and crossing his ankles. "Decide to start the new year by discovering my coffee secrets?" He cocks his head when Sonny looks down at his coffee and blushes. "You decided to start the new year with me in mind, at least."

"Yeah." Sonny glances up, then back at his coffee. He takes a deep breath, then raises his chin purposefully. He meets Rafael's eyes and takes another deep breath. "I'm a New Year Resolutions sort of guy--"

"Of course you are." Rafael is slightly surprised to see how his acerbic tone makes Sonny look _fond_. 

"The thing is, there's stuff I'll think about too much and not actually _do_ unless I set myself a deadline. I applied for law school as a resolution. Before that, I spent two years researching and talking myself out of it."

"Okay," Rafael says slowly when Sonny glances at his coffee again. "So, what's your resolution got to do with me? Did you resolve to try and get to shadow me again?"

Sonny chuckles. "No." He finally takes a drink of his coffee and hums happily at the taste. Rafael tucks his own smile in a drink of his own. He knows his coffee is good, but it's always nice to see other people appreciate his taste. 

"So," Rafael says when Sonny doesn't say anything else, "what's your resolution?"

Sonny bites his bottom lip for a second. "To ask you out," he says. He bites his lip a second time. "Would you like to have dinner sometime? Or go to a movie? See a show? Coffee? Whatever, really. Just. As long as you understand you're agreeing to a date."

Rafael stares in surprise. Not that Sonny's interested in him but that Sonny's the one who's finally taken the next step. Rafael's been trying to talk himself into it for months. "Will you kiss me goodnight after?" he asks. 

"I'll kiss you good morning right now," Sonny replies. 

Rafael laughs quietly and sets his coffee mug on his desk. "Okay," he says. "And dinner, for the record. Take me to your third-favorite place."

Sonny steps forward and places his mug next to Rafael's. "Third-favorite?"

"You beat me to the punch on the date. I can at least try and impress you by having a better third-favorite place."

Sonny beams and settles his hands lightly at Rafael's waist. "I look forward to it." He dips down and kisses Rafael. 

It's just a press of their mouths, nothing of any real notice, except the thrill that shivers through Rafael and makes him cup the back of Sonny's neck and nibble lightly at his bottom lip. 

Sonny sighs quietly and opens his mouth, letting Rafael slip his tongue inside. He pulls away a few seconds later, murmurs, "Happy New Year," then kisses Rafael again before Rafael can reply with the same. Because, well, it's happy so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Let's make 2020 the year of all the Barisi. Which is not that different from my 2019. But still.


End file.
